User blog:J9101/Elemamtalist Goury: attempt at a fan unit
This is just an attempt at making a unit cos why the hell not, so if anything seems inbalanced thats why Name: Elementalist goury Element: Fire Rarity: Omni LEADER SKILL: Element control: 50% boost to atk and max hp, boost elemental damage, adds all elements to attacks, take less damage from weaker elements (100% boost to elemental damage, 30% less damage from weaker elements) EXTRA SKILL: eternal umbral strife: change element to dark, change abilities accordingly, 50% boost to atk, def immune to atk reductions EXTRA SKILL: eternal luxal gaze: change element to light, change abilities accordingly, 50% boost to rec, hp, immune to status effects EXTRA SKILL: basic elements: element changes between fire, earth, water and thunder every turn, 20% boost to all stats, enabels default BB/SBB/UBB (50% increased elemental damage, 20% elemental damage resistance (Extra skills will be switchable via an enhancement like menu) BRAVE BURST DARK: shadow cloak 10 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, increased spark damage, sparks fill bb gauge, boost attack relative to def, chance to cast invisibility on self for 1 turn, while invisible next attack deals 3x damage with increased crit rate (100% boost to spark damage, 2-3 bc per spark, 80% def to atk, 30% chance to cast invisibility, 40% boost to crit rate while invisible, invisibility has a 1 turn cool down after invisibility is broken) SUPER BRAVE BURST DARK: all that is evil: 16 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, boost spark damage, sparks boost bb gauge, boost atk relative to max hp, boost critical hit damage, boost elemental damage, chance to cast invisibility on self, while invisible next attack deals 3.5x damage (150% boost to spark damage, 3-4 bc per spark, 60% hp to atk, 200% boost to critical hit damage, 125% boost to elemental damage, 40% chance to cast invisibility) ULTIMATE BRAVE BURST DARK: cosmic devastation: 6 combo devastating dark attack on all foes, boost bb atk, boost spark damage, boost atk relative to hp, boost critical hit damage, boost elemental damage, fill bb gauge for 2 turns (600% boost to bb atk, 400% boost to spark damage, 80% hp to atk, 400% boost to crit damage, 300% boost to elemental damage) BRAVE BURST LIGHT: neutron endowment : 20 combo light attack on all foes cleanse and negate all status effects, heal large amount of hp, 40% damage mitigation, 20% elemental damage mitigation (5500-8000 + 10-20% rec hp restored) SUPER BRAVE BURST LIGHT: all that is good: 25 combo powerful light attack on all foes, cleanse and negate all status effects,negate atk def rec reduction for 1 turn, negate DoT effects for 2 turns, heal massive amount of hp, 50 damage mitigation, 20% elemental damage mitigation (7000-10000 + 20-30% rec hp restored) ULTIMATE BRAVE BURST LIGHT: universal restoration: 10 combo massive light attack on all foes, cleanse and negate all status effects, negate atk,def,re reductions for 2 turns, negate DoT effects for 3 turns, fully heal hp for 3 turns, 70% damage mitigation, 30% elemental damage mitigation for 2 turns BRAVE BURST: geo magnetism: 13 combo earth and thunder attack on all foes, boost def, boost to crit rate, damage taken boosts bb gauge, massive attack at turns end (100% boost to def, 60% increased crit rate, 7-9 bc fill when damage taken, 200% atk DoT) SUPER BRAVE BURST: hazy tsunami: 20 combo powerful fire and water attack on all foes, boost atk, boost enemy spark vulnerability, damage counter, boost hit count massive attack to turns end for 2 turns (100% boost to attack, enemy's take 60% more spark damage, 50-75% damage counter, +1 hit count, 400% atk DoT) ULTIMATE BRAVE BURST: P.U.R.E elemental barrage: 100 combo earth, fire, water, lightning attack on all foes, boost atk, def, rec, 100% damage mitigation for 1 turn, boost bb attack, guarantees critical hits for 3 turns, boost spark damage (200% boost to parameters, 400% boost to bb attack, 100 crit rate, 250% boost to spark damage) ENHANCEMENTS 20 sp. 30% boost to all stats 10 sp. boost elemental damage (30%) 20 sp. boost elemental damage (50%) 30% prerequisite 10 sp. boost elemental damage resistance (15%) 20 sp. boost elemental damage resistance (25%) 15% prerequisite 40 sp. UBB effects last 1 additional turn 60 sp. UBB effects last 1 additional turn +1 turn prerequisite 40 sp. light forms BB/SBB damage mitigation effects last for 2 turns 100 sp. can swap between default, light and dark forms during combat (counts as a turn action) Category:Blog posts